Bets, Dresses and Symmetry
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Because of a bet, Soul is forced to wear a dress all day. When he meets a stranger, who was close to do the unmentionable thing with him, Death the Kid came to the rescue. Soon, Soul learns that the bet wasn't so bad after all.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

**Summary: **Because of a bet, Soul is forced to wear a dress all day. When he meets a stranger, who was close to do the unmentionable thing with him, Death the Kid came to the rescue. Soon, Soul learns that the bet wasn't so bad after all.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slight swearing, almost attempted rape, slight perverted moments, possibly OOCness

Here is another Soul Eater fanfic from me and once again, the pairing is Soul/Kid. I have now gotten to episode 38 so please, no spoilers. If Soul and/or Kid seems OOC in this story, I'm sorry. I tried my best to keep them in characters.

* * *

><p>"Damn Black Star..." Soul muttered irritated as he glared at his own reflection on the mirror.<p>

He was angry. He was mad at Black Star but he was mainly mad at himself because he lost that bet. What happened? Well, yesterday Soul and Black Star made a bet. The bet was to see if Soul could steal one of Maka's underwear without getting caught.

At first, Soul was reluctant about it because he wasn't a pervert (though he do get nosebleed when it comes to Blair sometimes) and he knew that if Maka caught him with her underwear, he would be in trouble. But when Black Star accused him for being a chicken, he gave in.

Thinking about it, he should have refused the bet. Not only did he get caught and lost the bet but he also received a very painful Maka-Chop from his angry meister.

_This is so not cool. Black Star is going to pay for this. _Soul thought angrily as he was fixing his dress. They had agreed that if Soul lost the bet, he had to wear a dress for a whole day.

At least, it wasn't the girly kind of a dress. He wore a black, strapless dress that reached to his knees and it have red stripes on it. On the dress, there is a blue belt below the bust that was tied in a bow at the back. To make sure that no one recognize him, he combed his hair straightly and dyed it black. He hoped it would be convincing enough to let people think that he was a girl and not some guy wearing a dress.

Luckily, Maka isn't home at the moment. She is out for a walk to calm herself down after her partner's 'perverted' moment. Soul was relieved by this. It means that he can leave the house without his meister seeing him like that.

* * *

><p>The scythe looked around as he walked down the streets. So far, he is lucky that no one recognized him. He smiled to himself. He succeeded in being unrecognizable to the others. And if he should be honest, it felt quite right to walk in a dress.<p>

It had been an hour and nothing bad or awkward had happen.

"Hey, you."

...or that's what he thought.

Soul turned his head to see an older guy, who seemed to be in his late thirties. He smirked at him. "What is a lovely lady like you doing out here all alone?" he asked him as he put his arm around Soul's waist. _Damn, what do I do? I haven't thought this would happen. At least, it's not Maka's father. _Soul thought to himself as he tried to remain calm. But it's hard when there is a guy, who is clearly much older than him, hitting on him.

"Are you going to a party?" the stranger asked him.

"No." Soul told him simply and pushed the older man away from him. He tried to make himself sound like a girl but it sounded more like he have a cold. The stranger's smirk widened as he grabbed both Soul's wrists and pulled him close to himself.

"Looks like someone is playing hard to get." he said, a suggestive look on his face. "How about we 'play' a little for a while?"

The scythe's eyes widened. He knew what the man was implying. Soul knew he have to do something. He tried to struggle himself free of the man's grip but it was futile. "Let go of me, you brute!" Soul glared at him. "If you don't let me go, I'll scream rape." he warned him.

The man laughed. "Ha! Are you a bimbo? There is no one around here besides us. Don't be so difficult and let's have some fun." he said. Soul stared dreadfully at him, fearing the worst. _Oh, why did I agree to this stupid bet?_

"Hey you! Let go of her!"

The voice caught their attention. Soul thought the voice sounded familiar. He saw that it was none other but Death the Kid. The young shinigami looked at them as he approached him. "Why should I?" the stranger asked as he let go of Soul, glaring at the smaller boy.

The shinigami focused his gaze at the scythe. Soul stared back at him. "Because she is my girlfriend." Kid said and looked up at the older man. _Girlfriend? _Soul thought as he stared at Kid, both with confusion and disbelief. Kid leaned to him. "Just play along." he whispered to him. Soul nodded.

"What if I refuse to leave?" the man asked the shinigami. Obviously, he doesn't know when to give up.

He got quickly the answer when Kid punched him in the stomach. Soul was both surprised and impressed by this. He smirked at the scene. Time to give the bastard what he deserved. He transformed his arm into a scythe blade. The man's eyes widened when he saw that.

Soul's smirk widened. "That's right. I can transform into a scythe. It's not a good idea to mess with a weapon."

"Okay! Okay! I'll leave your girlfriend alone! Please, don't kill me!" the man begged. Kid stared unimpressed at the older male. "Fine, we'll let you live. But if you ever do that again...well, we did warned you." he told coldly to the man. After he finished his sentence, the man nodded and ran as quickly as he can.

Soul chuckled and transformed his arm back to normal. "What a coward."

He stopped when Kid turned to him. "Are you okay?" he asked him concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Soul said. He got confused when Kid grabbed one of his hands. "I am glad that you are safe. It can be dangerous to walk in the city alone." Kid said before he kissed Soul's hand like any gentleman would do. Soul tried not to blush.

_Okay, Soul, stay cool. That doesn't mean anything. Sure, he kissed my hand but he was just being a gentleman._

Suddenly, he got an idea. He smirked by the thought of it. "How about I'll give you a reward for saving my ass?" he asked the other boy as he put his hands on the hem of his dress. Kid looked puzzled at him. Soul thought it would be fun to tease the shinigami a bit.

He slowly lifted the skirt up, slowly exposing his blue underwear. Kid blushed furiously at the sight. "W-what are you doing?! Are you trying to higher your chance of getting raped?!" he was clearly freaking out. Soul didn't listen, he continued to lift the skirt until his underwear was fully exposed.

He smirked at him. "Do you like what you see?" he asked him seductively. Kid got a quick glimpse of the other boy's underwear before he looked away, embarrassed. "C-cover them immediately before someone comes and sees this!" Kid ordered him. Soul let go of the skirt, letting it cover his underwear again.

He nearly laughed at Kid's reaction. It was sure fun to tease him. But he wasn't done yet. He wrapped his arms around Kid's neck and Kid looked confounded at him. "Did you enjoy the view?" he asked him teasingly, leaning his face close to Kid's.

The young shinigami refused to answer the question. "I-I think it have gotten late. W-we should probably go." he said, wanting to change the subject. Soul looked around. He could see the sun was going down. Have they really been out that long?

"Should I follow you home?" Kid offered.

Soul smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So...what is your name?" Soul asked Kid while they walked. He already knew Kid's name but Kid didn't know that. He was a stranger in the shinigami's eyes.<p>

"It's Kid. Death the Kid. What's your name?"

Soul went silent. Oh God, what should he say? "It's...Ramona." he lied, giving the other boy an awkward smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Kid said and smiled at him before frowning at him. "Even though you were a little perverted earlier."

Soul chuckled like it wasn't a big deal. He noticed that they are getting close to the apartment where he, Maka and Blair lived. He glanced at Kid and let go of his hand. "I think I can go the rest of the way home. Thanks for following me home."

Kid smiled. "It was no problem...Soul."

Soul's eyes widened. Kid smirked at him. "That's right. I know your little secret. I knew that all along. Did you really think that I wouldn't know?" he said teasingly. "Though, I didn't expect you to be a crossdresser."

"I'm not a crossdresser." Soul defended himself, talking with his normal voice. "I just lost a bet to Black Star and I was forced to wear a dress all day." he explained irritated, blushing a little. His expression softened and he looked puzzled at him. "But how did you know that it was me?"

Kid was still smirking at him. "You're not good at making yourself sound like a girl and when you transformed your arm into a scythe blade, I recognized the design of it. Not to mention that I noticed that you have red eyes and sharp teeth and I have yet to meet someone else who share those traits." he explained.

Soul stared dumbfounded at him. He really thought that he could fool anyone. But apparently, Kid is very observant. "If you knew that it was me all along, wouldn't you have tried to stop me when I showed my underwear to you?" Soul questioned him, then he smirked a bit.

Kid blushed. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to do something like that. And by the time you exposed your underpants to me, it got embarrassing." he admitted. After he got over the embarrassment, he smiled and leaned to Soul. The weapon got a bit nervous. The shinigami was very close to him. He got surprised when Kid kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened and he blushed brightly. His face was just as red as the color of his eyes. "I must say that you look beautiful in that dress." Kid commented when they broke apart.

"Y-you mean that?"

"Of course. I don't lie when I'm giving compliments. Besides, your dress is symmetrical so it makes you look even more beautiful." Kid told him before he said goodbye to Soul and turned his heels.

Soul stood and watched the other boy leave. He couldn't believe what just happened. Kid kissed him and said he was beautiful. The scythe blushed again, though he was smiling this time. The kiss was actually pretty good. He decided to go home before his meister wonders where he is.

_Maybe I should thank Black Star for this._


End file.
